


Close the Gap

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Toys, Stretching, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mink work to close the gap that exists between them, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> 95% porn. Dedicated to some awesome friends on Twitter who wanted more kinky MinAo. Please enjoy.

After Aoba had decided to stay with him, everything Mink had wanted became clearer and they took every step with each other slowly, quietly. After what had happened between them in Midorijima, Mink viewed the love that now existed between them as something that needed to be treated with reverence and care; like something that was newly born after a great deal of effort and filled with the fragility and naiveté of youth. And so at first they'd been careful, hesitated at every touch until some explicit sign of consent was given and moved as if the softest touch would shatter the other's confidence and cause them to pull away. This was fine for what it was, and Mink even found himself smiling as he felt Aoba trying to stop himself from digging his fingernails into his skin too sharply as he came.

Gradually their confidence grew, and it became easier to take things further without worrying over whether every action with elicit a negative reaction. Their passion was less restrained than before and with every new moment between them the hesitancy disappeared. Afterwards, Mink got into the habit of simply lying back with Aoba's body sprawled over his own, still inside of him as he simply enjoyed the sensation of physical and emotional closeness between them.

In the end, Mink was the one who shattered the remaining walls between them, but not in a way he intended or expected. Aoba was sitting in his lap with his shaking legs locked weakly around his hips, body moving and skin feverishly hot as he pressed down as sharply as he could onto Mink's cock. They were already close to the edge; after bathing for the night they had simply gone to lie down by the fire to warm themselves up, and Aoba had kissed him and crawled over him before Mink had even had time to feel the last lingering threads of hesitance pulling at his mind. 

Aoba was beginning to tremble to a degree that was almost alarming, and as he drove his hips down against Mink's, trying to force his cock so deep inside that there was no space left between their bodies, Mink lifted his hand sharply to catch him before his body lost the last of its strength and he fell. His open palm hit Aoba's naked flesh with enough force that the resulting smack echoed through the quiet house, with enough force that his hand immediately began to prickle from the impact. If that was his body's reaction to the force of the collision, then for Aoba it must have hurt. After months of carefully nurturing their relationship to this point, harming Aoba was the last thing Mink had wanted to do, and he was sure that Aoba didn't want it either.

Perhaps that was why he was so shocked when Aoba, face wide-eyed and flushed red, arched his body desperately as Mink's palm made contact with his ass and climaxed with a strangled cry. His come spilled across Mink's stomach, the last few droplets running weakly from the slit of the head and down the shaft as his muscles clenched tightly around Mink. Mink managed to stop himself from coming inside of Aoba right at that moment out of sheer force of will, and his cock throbbed painfully as he regained his composure and opened his eyes to look at Aoba.

Aoba looked away, embarrassed but still amusingly stubborn.

"I'm not made of glass, you know."

Aoba started to rock his hips again, and Mink's last coherent thought before Aoba forced him over the edge was that there was probably such a thing as being too cautious.

* * *

"Mink, there, p-please just... _aah_..."

Mink hummed low in his throat and pushed his fingers deeper into Aoba's ass, purposely avoiding the spot inside of him that would provide the most pleasure. Really, if Aoba hadn't been so beautiful, so perfect as he was lying there, his voice would have been loud enough for Mink to find his reactions slightly obnoxious, even if they were very obviously genuine. He was silently thankful that their nearest neighbours still lived several kilometers away.

Aoba's eyes opened up, their golden colour barely visible due to the redness of his face, but they quickly opened wide in surprise as Mink eased his two fingers out of his body and pressed three back inside just as quickly. Aoba's cock twitched uselessly against Mink's other hand, a few more droplets of precum leaking from the slit and joining the rest of the mess he'd already made all over Mink's hands and his own stomach. Mink licked his lips but was really unconscious to the fact that he was doing it; his entire focus was on Aoba, from the way his sweaty hair was matted and splayed across the pillows to how his toes curled desperately every time withdrew his fingers and pushed them back inside.

"Mink..." Aoba gasped, his voice sounding like more of an exhausted whine now compared to the desperate tone of pleading it had contained before. Mink smirked gently and tightened his grip on the base of Aoba's cock; it must have hurt at least a little judging by the strength he had put into the action, but all Aoba did was let out a strangled sob and arch his hips as more fluid leaked from the tip.

"Do you want more?" Mink asked softly, voice low in his throat. Aoba didn't respond, and so he gave the younger man's cock a single, slow stroke from base to tip just to tease. It was a good thing that he didn't do any more than that, if the way Aoba's muscles tightened around his fingers was any indication of how close he was. 

Aoba blinked back desperate tears. His hands, hooked behind his knees to keep his legs spread apart as Mink teased him, slipped against the skin of his thighs due to his own sweat as they began to shake. "I... I want to..."

"Hmm..." Mink hummed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he carefully curled his fingers inside Aoba to gauge how relaxed his body had become. "One more should be fine."

"What?!" Aoba gasped, wide-eyed as Mink's fingers slipped out of his ass.

"Just relax," Mink said, taking his hand off Aoba's cock for a moment and dipping it into the container of cream by the bed. He raised it to Aoba's lips, and there was a brief moment of hesitation from the younger man in which Mink worried that he was going too far. Just as he was about to move his hand away, Aoba lifted his upper body with what looked like a great deal of effort and twined his tongue around Mink's fingers. He winced for a moment, the slightly bitter taste of his own precum assaulting his senses before the sweet taste of the cream flowed across his tongue. However, it faded so quickly that he was sucking and lapping at Mink's fingers in an instant, the warmth of his mouth melting the cream into slick golden fluid that leaked down Mink's hand, darkening his skin where it flowed.

Mink began to worry that the cream on his fingers would soon be too liquefied for use, and he withdrew his hand from Aoba's mouth without a word. Aoba lay in front of him, breathing shallow and fingernails making tiny crescent indents on the skin of his thighs as he held his legs steady. His eyes never left Mink's face. Mink repaid the gesture, keeping his eyes locked on Aoba's until he was forced to look away as he pushed his four slick fingers inside of Aoba's ass.

Aoba's fingernails dragged over his flushed skin, leaving strings of white scratches in their wake. His body was accepting him so easily, and his cock was so wet that Mink took enough pity upon him not to prevent him from coming again. It only took a few precise movements of his fingers to have Aoba arching up and choking back as sob as he was finally allowed to reach climax. Aoba seemed to drip and release more with every pulse his cock made, and by the time he finally fell back onto the bed his stomach was a sticky mess of his own cum.

Mink smiled despite his own cock being painfully hard, and leaned over to kiss the tear-stained corner of one of Aoba's eyes as he recovered.

* * *

Mink hadn't been in many significant romantic relationships in his life, but he was wise enough to know that to be successful, one of the things the participants had to master was compromise.

At first Aoba had done the majority of the work around the house and Mink had worked in town in order to maintain their lifestyle. As they'd settled into the routine, Mink found himself wanting to help Aoba more. Aoba had wanted to repay the favor to Mink as well, and soon they started blending little pieces of each other into their lives. Mink made dinner one night, and Aoba had tallied up the sales of his crafts for the month. Mink changed the bed sheets so Aoba didn't have to struggle with the weight of the mattress, and Aoba reorganized his bookshelf. Mink collected and heated the water for their bath, and Aoba sat at the kitchen table with Mink's container of craft materials, using his sharper eyes and slimmer fingers to easily sort each of the tiny pieces into their own section of the box.

Naturally, this mentality extended beyond household chores. So the night after Aoba had sorted through Mink's supplies and came back with a blush on his face and two frayed straps of decorated leather clasped in sweaty hands, Mink had smiled and agreed without hesitation.

Mink reclined easily on the pillows at the head of the bed, his hands already fastened securely at the wrists behind him. For a moment Aoba seemed to lose his nerve; his hands fumbled on Mink's zipper and his nails snagged on the elastic waistband of his underwear, but eventually he drew Mink's cock out and slowly stroked his hand over the entire length of it. The look of concentration on his face was enough to make Mink let out a hum of amusement, his arousal not yet strong enough to override it.

Aoba looked up in confusion, met Mink's gaze and averted his eyes, red-faced. Mink would have laughed at him if he could, but all that left his lips as he opened his mouth was a shaky sigh as Aoba's hand started stroking him to full hardness. 

If Mink was truly honest, he felt that he'd been a little too overwhelming towards Aoba at first. When they'd first been together the younger man had been more than happy to let him take the lead, though Mink now suspected that was almost entirely the fault of nerves. Now that Aoba had more control of the situation, his confidence level seemed higher. Perhaps it was an issue of trust, a gap between them that would close slowly over time. Perhaps he was thinking into it too deeply. 

At that moment, Aoba's lips slid slick over the head of his cock and down the shaft as much as he could possibly bear and Mink lost the ability to think, let alone do so deeply.

Aoba's hand worked over the base of his cock to make up for what his mouth couldn't reach, and Mink shut his eyes and simply let his body enjoy the warm, wet sensation of Aoba's mouth. Just as he managed to get fully erect and precum began beading at the tip, Aoba pulled away and sat back. The sudden roughness of the second leather strap being wrapped around the base of his cock was enough to shock Mink's eyes open; it was so long that Aoba had to loop it around several times.

"Ah, so that's where the other one went."

"Don't say it in such a calm way!" Aoba snapped, his face red as he crawled on his hands and knees to the end of the bed. The remaining loose end from the leather strap swayed with the mattress's movement, and the feather and beads fastened to the end brushed lightly against Mink's balls. He breathed sharply through his nose but didn't make a sound. Although it tickled, it was hardly unbearable.

He'd been so busy trying to ignore the foreign sensation that he hadn't noticed Aoba foraging under the bed, looking for something he had stowed away beneath. What he reemerged with made Mink's brows arch upwards as he struggled to maintain a neutral expression.

He must have failed, because Aoba was looking at him with a suspicious expression which was almost entirely ruined by the flaming red colour of his cheeks.

"What?"

Mink wondered how the hell he'd missed _that_ when he was making the bed earlier that week. "Hn, nothing."

"Okay," Aoba said, still sounding a little unsure as he placed the sex toy he'd just retrieved on the bed next to him. It was a surprise, Mink thought, but not an unpleasant one. Amusing, really. Aoba wasn't particularly good at keeping secrets and had a habit of letting his embarrassment show in small ways, so the fact that he'd managed this actually impressed Mink more than anything else.

Aoba walked back up to the top of the bed on his knees, his thigh gently brush against Mink's as he reached over him to retrieve the pot of cream from the bedside. He scooped out enough of the substance to cover his middle and ring fingers, and carefully settled himself down again at the end of the bed.

Aoba looked up at Mink shyly, but there was determination in his expression too.

"Watch me."

Mink nodded wordlessly, and Aoba spread his legs and slowly began teasing the sensitive skin around his entrance. The heat of his skin melted the cream into fluid in an instant, and Aoba had soon inserted one finger entirely into his body. It seemed he was already feeling impatient, and Mink's cock throbbed painfully as he opened his mouth to reassure Aoba.

"Don't rush. Go slowly."

"I know," Aoba muttered, but he pressed the second finger into his ass as he said it. Mink shook his head and let out a soft sigh, but his eyes remained fixed on Aoba as the other man's body began to adjust, his muscles easing slowly away from tension as he grew accustomed to the feeling of opening himself up. He pressed both fingers into his ass as deeply as he could manage, then twisted them inside himself as best as he could from the odd angle. A few more shallow thrusts of his fingers later and Aoba was withdrawing them from his body and grabbing the toy, slicking it as best he could with what remained of the cream.

"Ah," Aoba said awkwardly, trying to kneel over the toy and sit on it but failing spectacularly as the mattress caved against his weight and made the toy slip from his grasp.

Mink shook his head, gently testing the strength of the bonds restraining his arms as he did so; his fingers were beginning to go numb.

"Aoba."

Aoba looked over at him, looking embarrassed by his own lack of expertise.

"Get on your hands and knees. Do it that way."

Aoba nodded slowly, spun around so that he was facing away from Mink and adjusted himself until he was comfortable, his upper body against the bed and the hand holding the sex toy straining as it reached back over his body to press the tip of it against his hole.

"Mink..."

The name passed his lips as a breathy moan as he pressed the toy into his body, waiting as he adjusted to its size.

Mink watched, eyes dark as Aoba began to move faster, deeper. The leather that Aoba had fastened around the base of his cock was frustrating him more with every passing second, the feather and beads brushing against and beneath his balls with agonizing softness. His cock was resting heavy on his stomach, flushed and throbbing at the lack of stimulation. Aoba's own cock was visibly hardening between his legs as he fucked himself with the toy, precome dripping steadily from the slit as he moved his wrist in short motions to stimulate the sensitive spot inside of him.

"Mink," he whimpered, hips rolling back against the movements of his hand. "I'm gonna..."

"Aoba," Mink said, surprised by the hoarse tone of his own voice. "Come here."

Looking back over his own shoulder from the awkward angle his current position provided, Aoba slowly eased the toy out of his ass and walked on shaking knees over to Mink. Mink realized that Aoba's hands were shaking just as much as his legs were as the younger man reached down and unraveled the leather from around his cock.

"Aoba," Mink muttered, his voice more desperate than he wanted to admit, "my hands."

Aoba shook his head as he turned around, straddling Mink's legs awkwardly as he reached back to hold his cock steady as he eased it into his body. He was already so open that he was able to take Mink's entire erection with almost no effort, and he started moving so quickly that it almost stole Mink's breath. There was no sound in the room aside from the soft smack of skin on skin and both Aoba and Mink's labored breaths, and Mink choked back a moan as he felt his orgasm approach. Aoba must have felt it too, because the next moment his hand was on his cock and he was stroking himself to a messy, inelegant completion, his cum spilling across Mink's thighs. That was all Mink needed to be sent over the edge, and he groaned softly as Aoba rocked his hips until he was done, making sure to milk every second of his release.

"Good?" Aoba asked breathlessly. Mink sighed and shut his eyes briefly as he nodded. When he opened them again, he was met by Aoba's smile.

"Good."

Mink held his breath as Aoba pulled off his cock, and couldn't help staring as his cum dripped out of Aoba's body as he moved away.

* * *

Sometimes it was hard for Mink to believe that Aoba was the same kid he met back on Midorijima. 

Of course there were moments when he still got shy or flustered, but they were becoming less frequent and his confidence seemed to be growing with every new day they welcomed together. When Mink thought back to how things had first been when Aoba had come to find him in this country, it was almost laughable to think about how things were now.

For example, he never would have dreamed of coming home to find Aoba waiting for him in the main room clothed in nothing but a pastel pink, transparent nightgown with matching sheer stockings and lingerie beneath. 

"Mink, welcome..." Aoba started, but he was cut off as Mink dropped the belongings he was carrying, shed his jacket and walked over to pick him up beneath the arms and knees with minimal effort. "Oi, Mink!"

"Quiet," Mink ordered, before looking down at Aoba to reassure him as his body tensed. "We're going to the bedroom. It's alright."

Aoba nodded silently, his cheeks the same shade of pale pink as his current attire. Mink wondered whether it would be better to leave it on or take it off.

A few minutes later he was bare down to his skin with Aoba sitting on the tops of his thighs, the silky texture of his stockings causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

"Ah, so..." Aoba started, and Mink once again cut him off.

"Do whatever you want."

Aoba stared at him in stunned silence for long enough that Mink began to laugh softly at his reaction, but he quickly recovered and began to slide away from Mink's body.

"Part your legs."

This was Aoba's first time giving him an order that sounded quite so determined, so Mink did as he was told. He was just barely half-hard, his cock resting on his hip and twitching a little as Aoba's breath brushed over it as he moved closer.

"Lift your hips up... just a bit more," Aoba said. Mink did as he was told.

"Like this?"

The pink blush on Aoba's face darkened to red, and he grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed to place under Mink's hips to support them.

"Yeah... now just try to stay relaxed and... you know."

Mink was almost laughing again, but he was cut off by his own soft intake of breath as Aoba's head dipped lower and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick a slow, wet line from Mink's balls to his hole.

This was something they'd done before, though not as frequently as Aoba accepted Mink, but Mink didn't mind at all. There would have been a time when his mind struggled at the idea of exposing himself, of showing weakness to anyone or trusting someone enough to show them that he too could be vulnerable, but those thoughts no longer existed in his mind.

Aoba had freed him from those chains long ago.

Mink watched through half-lidded eyes as Aoba's tongue darted over the sensitive skin of his entrance, and his body shivered at the sensation. Aoba's eyes fluttered closed as he moved, one of the thin straps on the nightgown he was wearing sliding off his shoulder and falling loose enough that one rosy, hardened nipple was exposed to his eyes. After a few more languid swipes of his tongue, the tip pressed against the ring of muscle with enough gentle force to be demanding, and Mink easily willed his body to relaxation as Aoba's tongue slid inside of him. The warm breath from Aoba's nose tickled the sensitive skin beneath his balls as his tongue moved slowly in and out, but Aoba eventually had to pull away to rest his jaw.

"Mink, where did you put the cream?"

Mink breathed steadily, his now fully hard and leaking against his belly. "You had it last."

Aoba pouted, pulling one of his stockings back up to rest on the middle of his thigh. "I did not. If I had it last if would be down here... oh."

Mink smirked. "Hmm?"

"Found it," Aoba muttered, still pouting as he coated his fingers and pressed them inside Mink experimentally. He twisted them and Mink's breath came through his teeth as a low hiss, though not out of pain. Seemingly satisfied with how well Mink's muscles had loosened up under his actions, Aoba scooped some more of the cream out of the pot and coated his own cock, the material of his nightgown snagging on the viscous liquid.

"Is this okay?"

Mink sighed and shut his eyes. "You would not have made it this far if it weren't, Aoba."

"Mink..." Aoba breathed, his voice full of affection. Sitting back for a moment, he reached up underneath his nightgown to peel down his underwear; they were small and left little of his straining cock to the imagination, and they now had a large wet spot on the front of them. Gasping softly as he grabbed his own cock to guide it inside, Aoba's hands slowly shifted in position to hold Mink's body steady as he moved close.

There was barely any discomfort at all; Mink could have pondered the reasons had he cared enough to do so, but all he was concerned with now was the slowly rocking of Aoba's hips as he pressed deeper with every thrust. Aoba's hands were firmly grasping his waist, thumbs digging into the soft flesh next to his hipbones for purchase against Mink's heavier body as he fucked him. Mink simply lay back with his eyes lightly shut, letting pleasure build slowly within his core and spread out to the tips of his fingers and toes with a slow burn that almost drove him mad. The frilled hem of Aoba's nightgown slid up and down the length of his cock, a infuriatingly soft touch that caused Mink to grit his teeth to avoid cursing over the teasing feeling. 

Aoba must have misinterpreted this as frustration over the lack of stimulation, and before he could correct him his hand was stroking unevenly over his cock and whatever words had been on his tongue died and were replaced with a deep moan. Aoba smiled at this reaction, golden eyes dark and full of love as his thumb circled the slit of Mink's cock and slipped over the sensitive spot below the head, and Mink almost growled as he came, cum spilling over his own stomach and Aoba's hand.

"M-mink," Aoba breathed, face dark red as he put his hand back onto Mink's hip, smearing his release across his skin in the process, "can.. can I..."

Mink laughed softly, lazily as he felt heat stirring again in the pit of his stomach from Aoba's continued movements.

"Come inside me, Aoba."

Aoba let loose a choked sob, and it only took a few more sharp thrusts for him to do just that. His whole body stilled and tensed as he came, and Mink squirmed and wrinkled his nose as warmth filled him.

"Sorry," Aoba breathed as he pulled out, "I'm sorry. I know you don't enjoy it..."

"I told you before," Mink said, sitting up to grab Aoba and pulling him close with little effort, "I wouldn't have let you do it if I didn't want it to happen."

Aoba looked like he was about to argue the point, but Mink gave him a stern look and he relaxed, flopping down lazily against the side of Mink's chest. Mink allowed himself a contented smile and slowly let his hands roam over the pleasant, silky material of Aoba's lingerie in appreciation.

* * *

Perhaps the gap between them still existed. Perhaps it would take years for them to bridge it, but one thing was certain.

With every moment they spent together, they understood one another better.

It was definitely closing, and that was enough for now.


End file.
